


Their First Day

by alienrice



Series: Days like this. [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Just like the title, its the story of how they started dating!





	Their First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change this to a series >< i dont know if ill be adding another one, ill see how this goes first. I appreciate comments! :)

"I like you, like like you. And I think you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, not just your face but your whole being." Daniel said looking at Jisung standing in front of him. They were standing in front of the hospital’s entrance where Jisung works, and Jisung's shift was almost over when he saw a familiar man waiting for him outside the building and went to him. It was in 9pm, so it was dark. They stood near the hospital entrance, where no other people were there.

"Im- Daniel, i-" Jisung didn’t know what to say, he was overwhelmed by the confession, that he wanted to cry. No one has ever called him beautiful before, not really after an entire 12 hour shift, where he looks like a bum as he hasn’t bath and changes his clothes.  
His mind traces back to a memory, when he first met the man that just confessed to him. He felt a sudden Deja-vu.

**_3 months before. . ._ **

"There had been an accident near xxx road and two man are injured, one is in a critical condition- he is unconscious. He had loss a lot of blood from his abdomen and BP is decreasing-" The voice on the other line said.

"Okay- got that. Is he bleeding from any other parts? How about the other man? How many minutes are you from the hospital?" Jisung asked rushing to the ER entrance to wait for the ambulance to come.

"Not that we know of. The other man is unconscious, I think he hit his head when the car crashed but no any other further injuries, we are bringing both of them there. Around 5 minutes." And with that Jisung ended the call.

-

Jisung got out of the OR after assisting the attending physician. The surgery was a success. His job now was to meet the patient's family to inform them the good news. Apparently, the patient was a taxi driver and had crashed into a pole when he was avoiding a kid that suddenly crosses the road. A piece of glass had pierced his abdominal area, hence, the surgery. Unfortunately, the taxi driver had a passenger inside the car but thankfully he didn't got injured.

Jisung was walking through the ER department to look for the other person. The nurse told him that he was already conscious and was waiting for his family to pick him up. Jisung went to the said bed, and saw a man was sitting on the bed, massaging his temple.

"Mr Kim?" Jisung asked.

"Just Jaehwan." The man said.

"Ah yes, Jaehwan-ssi, how are you feeling?" Jisung asked as he checks Jaehwan's chart and taking Jaehwan's hand right after to check his pulse.

"I’m feeling better, just shocked and a bit dizzy. How's the taxi driver?"

"That’s great. We will prescribe you a medicine for the headache. If you feel any other discomfort, please don’t hesitate to tell us. Ah, the surgery went well. He's still under care."

"That's great news. I hope his family is okay."

"Yeah, about that, I’m very thankful that you didn’t file a suit against him" Jisung said, smiling at Jaehwan. The nurse had told him about it.

"I don’t have any reasons to do it, he was a noble man and-" Jaehwan's talk was cut off when they heard a loud voice screaming Jaehwan's name.

"KIM JAE HWAN! OH MY GOD HOW THE FU-" the brown haired man asked who was panting heavily in front of them. He was cupping Jaehwan's cheek then holding his arm trying to check for injuries. Jisung just chuckled at the sight.

"Yah Kang Daniel! Chill, I’m not injured, i just fainted- COULD YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN?!" now Jaehwan's voice was loud when he saw Daniel wasn’t listening. Daniel then stopped and his knees fell to the floor after he felt assured that his best friend was fine.

"You scared me you asshole. My heart dropped when the hospital called!" Daniel exclaimed. Jisung was still there standing, watching the sight in front of him, he thought it was interesting.

"Well my phone broke, and I needed a ride home" Jaehwan said chuckling. Daniel then just gave him a death glare after he finally stood up from the ground.

"Um.. sorry to bother you both but, I just need to explain something a bit before you get discharged?" Jisung said looking at Jaehwan, "and why don’t you sit down first? Would you need some water? I could get you some" he asked to Daniel, who was finally looking at him and realizing his presence.

"I- uh- I’m- not-yeah i- um fine, wait i mean its fine" Daniel said stuttering, staring at Jisung, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"No, I think you probably need it." Jisung said smiling at Daniel, then walked off to get the discharged papers and water for both of them.

"What was that?" Jaehwan asked to Daniel.

"Is he a doctor?!" Daniel whispers in his high pitched voice.

"Well what do you call a person with a white lab coat on and is working in a hospital?" Jaehwan asked dumbly at Daniel.

"Are you sure he isn’t some kind of heaven-sent angel?!"

"What the fuck Daniel. Are you crushing on my doctor?"

"He's beautiful what oh- he’s coming he’s coming, everybody BE COOL STAY CALM"

"You’re literally the only one losing your shit here dumbass" Jaehwan said just before Jisung stood in front of them.

"Here's water for both of you. And I brought some chocolates for you to eat, to increase your sugar level. I’m sorry its the only thing I saw in the machine that’s good other than the jellies” Jisung said smiling at Jaehwan, "and these are some papers you need to sign before discharging. You could read them first."

When Jaehwan was reading through the papers Jisung felt a pair of eyes were staring at him, he felt a little awkward but decided to make a small talk.

"Uh, Daniel right? I’m Dr. Yoon" Jisung said introducing himself, offering a handshake. He could feel the other was surprised so he just thought he didn’t want to shake hands. And just when he tries to pull of his hand, two hands grab his hand instead.

"Wait- uh I’m sorry," the man said releasing Jisung's hand. "Yes, I’m Daniel. “he replied grinning showing his bunny like teeth making Jisung chuckle.

"Oh, uh so are you guys together? I mean i’m sorry for asking I just dont know what ask, if you dont want to answer i totally understa-" Jisung said laughing awkwardly. He really needs to work on his social skills.

"What? Me and Jaehwan? No no no we are just friends. He doesn’t mean anything to me like that" Daniel clarifies.

"Wow way to hurt your friend. You just almost cried thinking I died" Jaehwan said making Jisung laugh.

“Shut up.” Daniel said as his cheeks were red. Jaehwan had finally done with the papers and Jisung said “Okay, if you ever feel a slight discomfort, don’t hesitate to call us. You can get the medicine for your headache from the counter. I guess ill leave you to it.” Jisung then walks away from them and disappeared in the staff room.

“Very subtle Daniel, very subtle.” Jaehwan tease.

“Come on lets just go.” Daniel said he walks leaving Jaehwan.

-

-

They met again a week later. Not that Jaehwan got in an accident again but one of Daniel’s student dislocated his shoulder. Jisung was the one treating the student as he is a resident in orthopaedics department, and he was on shift that day.

“Oh we meet again. I didn’t know you were a professor?” Jisung asked as he sees Daniel.

“ah uh yeah. We didn’t really talked much that day” Daniel said scratching the back of his neck which Jisung thought was adorable.

“So is Jaehwan a professor too?”

“uh yea but he’s in the Music Dept. I teach Modern Dance.”

“oh you dance. that explains.. uh I’m sorry- i didnt mean it that way. I guess-“ Jisung paused thinking on how to phrase it better by not directly stating that they are more prone to accidents like this.

“Oh no, I understand what you mean. This kid right here just went too far during practice when they were supposed to be on break.” Daniel said brushing the hair of his student, laughing but you could feel a tinge of anger in his voice. Jisung just laughs and nodding. When he look at Daniel again, Daniel was staring at him again just like the last time they met.

“Uh is there something wrong with my face? Is it the hair?” Jisung asked fixing his hair.  
“Ah no no, your hair’s fine, you look beautif- i mean good. You look good.” Daniel stutters, Daniel was actually thrown out a bit on how beautiful the sound of the doctor’s laugh was to his ears. Jisung tries to ignore the first word he thought he heard. He just said thanks and laughs awkwardly.

“ah okay, Woojin-ssi, we are waiting for your X-Ray results, you will be out... um the fastest is tomorrow morning. I assume someone will bring your stuff for you...?” Jisung asked looking at Woojin now.

“Oh yes Doc, my boyfriend will be here in a few minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later and ill tell the nurse to change your cast. And ah, I guess I’ll be going now” Jisung said nodding to both of them and walked out the room.

“oooooh ssaem~ so is he the hot doctor I heard you and Jaehwan-ssaem talked about?” Woojin teased when Jisung were nof in the room anymore.

  
“sssh kids shouldnt get involved in adult stuffs” Daniel retorts, “Where’s Jihoonie? I have a class to teach in an hour-“ Daniel said just as the said boy showed up bowing at him after he opened the door. “Okay I guess I’ll go then. Call me if you guys need anything, and don’t move too much okay?” Daniel continues as he walks to the ward door.

“Yes sir!” both of them replied.

-

-

The third time they met was 3 days after they met the second time, and it was the time when Daniel finally had the courage to ask Jisung out. It was 9am in the morning and Jisung finally finished his shift, but he had a thesis to finish so he decided to go home to wash for a bit and come back to the hospital or go to a library to finish his work. Jisung was yawning contemplating whether to take the taxi or walk to the bus stop when someone nudges his shoulder.

"Hi, uh Doctor Yoon? Hi- hello good morning.” Daniel greeted.

“Oh, Daniel-ssi. Good morning. What are you- did someone got into an accident again? Do you want me to check-“ Jisung asks, worrying.

“No no no, nothing like that.” Daniel chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, he couldn’t maintain eye contact for more than five seconds. “in fact I came to see you” Daniel finally said, pausing to take deep breath. “Would you...um you know, want to go out and have coffee with me?" Daniel asked, looking at Jisung who was standing in front of him.

Eye bags that probably weighs around a kilo, hair's not washed for more than a day, and clothes that he hasn’t change since yesterday, Jisung scrunched his face, not believing the question he had just heard.

"I’m sorry, I think its because of the lack of sleep but could you repeat that?" Jisung asked.

Daniel who was already shy, asks again but with dissociated words as he couldn't make up a sentence for the second time, "coffee. Go out. With- you-me? Today?"

"Oh you were really asking me that. Sorry I thought I was imagining things. But I-“ Jisung said looking at Daniel, he could see the disappointed look on Daniel’s face and the pout on he made almost makes Jisung wants to squish his cheeks. Its not that he wants too reject the cute, naive offer the other gave, but he just really stinks now.

“I haven’t showered since yesterday, so its not really a good thing for me to go to a public place?” Jisung said laughing, “Uh if you still want to have ‘coffee’ we could do it later after I wash up? I just need to go home for a bit” Jisung continues, he could see Daniel’s face lit up. Its not that he was easy, but he thinks Daniel was cute, he reminded him of the puppy he once had. And what could one coffee date be of any harm?

_Uh..date? Did i just thought of it as a date?_

“Sure!” Daniel exclaimed a bit too excited, making Jisung chuckled. “sorry, are you going home now then? Do you um, this is probably a long shot, but i could drop you off at your house and wait for you?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah that is one brave long shot.” Jisung said laughing, “you know what, sure. Lets do that” Jisung adds, he’s too tired to think of the consequences of getting on a man’s car he had only just met twice, and he could save some money too.

-

-

To Jisung’s surprise Daniel was actually a gentleman and very manly, he didn’t try to cross any lines and Jisung was very comfortable spending time with him too.  
So they decided to get coffee again, the next week. They do texts each other whenever they both are not busy. They even went to see a movie together, getting more coffees together, and sometimes Daniel hang at Jisung’s house for a movie night if they didn’t feel like going out. And Jisung loved it. He felt like he gained a best friend.

________

And that was almost 3 months ago. Now, Daniel had gathered up his courage, again, to finally asked Jisung out. It happen in front of the hospital, again, and Jisung looks like a mess, again. He had a gist of how Daniel felt about him too but he never brought up the topic, waiting for the right time. He had realized his feelings towards Daniel was more than a friend when he misses the other, it was during the time when Daniel had a camping trip with his students for 3 whole days in a mountain where there’s not much of phone signal. He realized he misses the other’s voice, laughter and even the teasing. He actually had waited for Daniel to talk about it first, about their relationship, but not when he looks like a bum and hasn’t showered for two whole days, Daniel could’ve picked a better time, he thought.

-

"Im- Daniel, i-" Jisung didn’t know what to say, he was overwhelmed by the confession, that he wanted to cry. No one's ever called him beautiful before, not really after an entire 12 hour shift, where he looks like a bum that hasn’t bath and changes his clothes.

“Wait, you don’t have to answer it now.... Just give it a thought okay? Please give it a day and I-“ Daniel plead, Jisung could hear Daniel's voice cracked, as if he was about to cry.

“Listen- Daniel, i-” Jisung paused as he could see Daniel was already staring at the ground not listening to him.

_Fuck it._

Jisung cups Daniel cheeks, making Daniel look at him. Jisung then kisses Daniel’s lips making the latter startled, eyes opened wide as he was shocked. He closes his eyes seconds later when he realizes that it was really happening. He pulls Jisung closer to his body, leans lower to match Jisung’s height. Jisung circles his hands on Daniel’s neck, clinging onto him. Daniel caresses Jisung’s back hair as they share a passionate kiss.

Jisung then stops the kiss, leaning back a bit to look at Daniel’s eyes. “Can you listen to me now?” Jisung asked, his breathing heavy from lack of air. I like you too, okay? But I would’ve liked it if you didn’t come see me and confess when I look like this” Jisung said, letting go of Daniel and pointing at his bird’s nest hair.

“Why? Your hair looks cute.” Daniel commented.

“are you for real right now? I havent showered since yesterday!”

“but you still smell nice to me.” Daniel said grinning.

“Daniel-ssi, are you already that whipped for me?” Jisung asked laughing at the other’s answer. Daniel just laugh shyly and scratch the back of his neck again, and Jisung, finding it really adorable, gave a peck on Daniel’s lips.

“Wait for me a bit, I’m going to take my stuff. Drop me home!” Jisung said excitedly as he runs to the entrance of the hospital and getting in.

Daniel just stood there, touching his lips with his fingers, grinning like an idiot, slapping his cheek in the process, trying to be sure that he wasn’t in a dream and he wasn’t being delusional.

“So today is our first day right?” Daniel muttered to himself, smiling.

 


End file.
